


Platonic Kisses

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Kissing, M/M, Minghao is confused with FeElinGS, Spin the Bottle, Swearing, tenses suck, theyre only middle schoolers in the first chapter dw, wonhao centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: In which it all started in the living room of thirteen people playing spin the bottle, when Wonwoo and Minghao had their first kiss.Platonic kisses, Minghao called them.[discontinued. see end notes]





	1. You Know What You Can Kiss, Junhui? — Spin the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> This took me all summer and I'm still not done with it lol I'm getting close to it tho, just need to stop procrastinating (or I need to keep procrastinating idk). This was originally supposed to be SoonSeok ff but liek..wonhao tho......I'm not too sure on the characterizations, esp for Wonwoo idk. I'll work harder in the future.
> 
> Exoflexo, if you're reading this, thanxx again for the heads up about my problem with tenses, Im still working on it lol.
> 
> Quick heads up abt their ages for first chap:  
> 95 line – freshman  
> 96 line – eighth  
> 97 line – seventh  
> 98 line – sixth  
> 99 line – fifth
> 
> Anyways, enjoy
> 
> And sorry for any mistakes or typos

Spin the bottle, the most excitement an average middle schooler is going to get before shit hits the fan and drama is blown into your face on the daily — if you're a social outcast like majority of the people in the room, that is; if you aren't, you're hit with the most basic drama bullshit before you even go to high school.

Anyways, back to spin the bottle. Thirteen guys sit in a living room together. Guys. Men. Playing spin the bottle. Really, though? Who's big, gay idea was this? But they still played it anyways, which meant everyone's gay. Even Jihoon, who we all know "secretly likes to watch that gay shit even when he says he ain't gay," said Mingyu, the tall beanpole outcast that acts like the "kewldood" of the group even though he can't shit talk for literal shit. It's cringey but they hope it's just one of those angsty, pre-teenage phases, like Wonwoo's whole emo thing.

They were three rounds in spinning the bottle and no one has kissed yet. Mingyu was about to argue with them about being "pussy bitches" until the bottle landed on him and Wonwoo, both parties shaking their heads.

"Guys, no one is getting action, can I be payed now?" Junhui groans, crossing his arms.

"No one's paying you to be here, Jun," Jisoo sighs.

"And no cares if you want to be here or not. It'd actually be great if you just leave," Jihoon flatly suggests.

"Good point," Junhui shrugs, getting up from the floor. "Cheol, where'd your dad keep the beer again?"

"God fucking dammit, Jun, for the last time, I will not let you have any of my dad's beer," Seungcheol shouts from the living room to Junhui who is already looking through his kitchen.

"What about your mom's wine?"

Seungcheol face palms himself, deciding to ignore the Chinese male.

"God, why do I hang out with you losers?"

Jeonghan scoots away from him with a hurt pout.

"I don't appreciate you calling my friends losers, Cheol — even if that is what they are," Jeonghan jerks his head away from Seungcheol with a literal "hmph." And literally no one is surprised or hurt by his ending remark.

"Babe, no~" Seungcheol reaches out to his boyfriend, giving him an apologetic kiss.

"Jesus, we don't even need to play spin the bottle for you two to kiss, so just get out of here," Jihoon swatted them away.

"This is my own house!"

"It's your parents' actually, and I think I'm doing them a favor by kicking you out."

"I have an idea, how about you not."

"I have an idea, how about someone actually kisses?" Junhui shouts from the kitchen.

"You can kiss my ass, Junhui!"

"At least that'll be a start to this boring night!"

"Can someone just spin the bottle?" Chan timidly intervenes. Chan, that innocent boy. Why did they invite the fifth grader? And why did they let him bring two sixth graders? Oh yeah, because he's the neighbor Seokmin is supposed to be babysitting right now.

"Someone better actually kiss this time," Seungkwan, Chan's sixth grade friend, demands, everyone shrugging in agreement, and Chan beams. Aw, adorable. So, Hansol, the other sixth grader, spins the bottle for him. They all watch, most of them already bored even before it even stopped spinning. That is, until it lands on Minghao.

"Great," Minghao sighs, rolling his eyes to the unenthusiastic whoops and gasps. Before Hansol spins it again, Seokmin speaks up.

"I agree with Seungkwan. The next person this lands on, Minghao MUST kiss," he insists, waiting for the verbal approval from everyone else. Everyone, except Minghao, look at each other and nod. Instead, Minghao watches them with discomfort in his stomach but also with slight excitement. Yeah, he's totally a gay shit.

Hansol takes hold of the bottle, looking around at everyone else, as well as Junhui, who just rejoined them probably because someone said Minghao has to kiss whoever the bottle lands on and he isn't passing up on the chance. Hansol spins the bottle, and everyone is literally on the edge of their seat, or the floor, depending on where they sat. The bottle began to slow, everyone sighing in relief as it passed by them (except Junhui). And finally, the bottle stops.

Everyone gasps or screeches (except Junhui) like a fanboy. Minghao doesn't exactly know how to feel when he traces the bottle's neck to the one and only emo boy: Jeon Wonwoo. They make nervous eye contact while everyone else pulls out their phones.

"Go to the center of the floor!" Soonyoung orders them, pointing to the center of the floor with his phone out like a photographer telling where the models must go and in what position.

"Okay, it's gotta be longer than, like, eight seconds," Jeonghan slips off the couch to be closer to the couple at center of them room.

"Why eight?"

"Do you want it to be shorter? I want this moment to last!"

"Can you guys not be so close?" Minghao mutters, but no one heard him, except maybe Wonwoo, who sat cross legged in front of him while he was on his knees, sat at the heels his feet, bouncing nervously up an down. The other flashes him an apologetic smile, and it comforts him to know that they are on the same page. He won't lie, Wonwoo is pretty hot if he can look past the emo crap, so maybe he wouldn't mind kissing too much.

"I want a clean kiss," Soonyoung looks to the both of them, acting like a referee to some kind of match. Okay, now they're making this a lot bigger than it needs to be, and two other guys in the group are literally dating. "Tongue is okay, keep the action going, just nothing dull or you're doing it again."

Minghao gives Soonyoung this glare that peers into his soul, and the older immediately backs away, but still with his phone on.

Wonwoo suddenly takes the back of Minghao's head without warning, pulling him into the kiss as he was glaring at Soonyoung. Minghao shuts his eyes while someone starts the countdown probably two seconds late, whoever that bitch is. Lips move against his, teeth awkwardly clack, and the world around Minghao is muted. All he can focus on are the lips on his and how soft they were. He forcibly eases into the kiss, even moving his own lips with Wonwoo's, hands clutching at the other's shoulders. He hears the countdown with two seconds left, so two more seconds and it's over. One second remaining, and a warm, wet feeling passes his lips just slightly and he immediately pulls away, thankful that the one second is up.

Now that he's more aware of everyone around him and his surroundings other than Wonwoo's lips, he realizes how loud everyone actually was, almost making his ears bleed from how loud they were. And even before he can fully process what the actual fuck just happened, Wonwoo leans in to leave a peck on his lips, causing another wave of screams and destruction.

"Holy shit, you guys were going at it!" Mingyu exclaims, rewatching the kiss on Seokmin's phone. "Are you guys, like, secretly fucking?" Both Wonwoo and Minghao send him glares that he is no longer affected by.

"Yeah, really," Junhui sniffles, feigning betrayal. "Is my Hao fucking another man??"

"I will seriously fucking choke you," Minghao threatens the older.

"Choke me, daddy."

"We are in the presence of pure and innocent children, Wen Junhui," Jisoo scolds him, kicking the Chinese male who sits in front of his feet.

"Eh, they'll learn about it soon enough," Junhui dismisses, going back to talk to Seokmin about sending the video to him.

Minghao, flustered and completely red, looks back at Wonwoo, and it could've been a blink because the fringe covered half his entire face, but he's positive the other sent him a wink.

  
So, yeah. That's how it all started. No, a "beautiful, loving relationship" was not started. It wasn't dating rumors that started — well, that did start when Jeonghan posted the video on Facebook, but that's besides the point. It was the constant, unceremonious kisses Wonwoo would give Minghao at random, which Minghao was totally okay about? Like, he really didn't care.

The next time Wonwoo did it, however, it hit Minghao like a truck, enabling the emergency mental shutdown. It was during lunch, Minghao sat at his usual table with Mingyu and Seokmin, and he's just sitting, minding his own business, when he heard a familiar voice say "check this out," and Minghao is pulled away from picking at his lunch into a sudden kiss from Wonwoo.

He didn't push him away, he really did nothing because, again, emergency mental shutdown. Wonwoo just pulled away, smirking at him as he turned around with this Changkyun guy looking at him with astonishment. Wonwoo then turned his head to wink at him — and Minghao was for sure this was a wink this time because Wonwoo cut his hair the day before and he could actually see both of his eyes. Mingyu and Seokmin gaped at him the same way Wonwoo's friend did: astonished.

The next kiss was when it was just the middle schoolers of the unofficial group of thirteen guys going off to probably do some edgy middle school crap — aka hangout at the mall and really do nothing but look at things through the windows because do middle schoolers even have money? (Junhui did, but that's because he's a spoiled brat that came from a rich family. They literally had to beg Junhui to at least buy them some frozen yogurt, and he responded with, "fine, but only because you pitiful peasants begged for it.")

Minghao was, once again, minding his own business, eating froyo, when Wonwoo decided that was the best time to kiss him in front of their only friends in middle school and in the mall, right after he just took the spoon out of his mouth. Wonwoo told him later that he thought it was a great idea to "lick off the froyo still on his lips," what the actual fuck. As embarrassing as it actually was and as confused Minghao was at first, he shrugged it off. If the warm butterflies in the pit of his stomach liked it, then who was he to say he didn't like it as well?

"Are you two dating?" Jihoon slowly asked, eyeing his friends suspiciously. The duo just casually looked back at him and shook their head.

"No," they both replied in unison.

  
Platonic kisses, Minghao began to call them.

 


	2. Don't Remind Me — The Video on Facebook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So liek I was writing what I hope to be the second to last chapter of this fic when I remembered "oh yeah. I need to post the second chapter" and so here it is. There is a change in relationship tags cuz I introduce them as I go but didn't think I should make that a tag
> 
> Excuse any mistakes, I went through and edited it to the best of my abilities but that was like two days ago so I'm gonna trust that I edited it decently and won't have to look through it again. Sorry if there are any mistakes or typos tho
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

Eventually, it became their thing whenever they were together. They never actually got together, though. Everyone thinks that it's weird, but honestly, Minghao could care less. He likes having these platonic kisses with Wonwoo, and the butterflies in his stomach say it's okay; why should he deny them?

This went on for three years later, and is still ongoing.

By this time, Minghao almost always expects Wonwoo to give him at least one kiss when they were in each other's presence — that just shows how much Wonwoo's kisses have grown onto him. Lately, he's been feeling a lot bolder as well, giving kisses to Wonwoo himself, which he just recently confirmed as highly appreciated when the older forgets to do so.

At some point and somehow, when Minghao started sophomore year and Wonwoo his junior year, the latter achieved himself a beautiful girlfriend that Minghao, even to this day, will still approve of. She's nice and caring and very sweet overall. She's very understanding too, and while she tried her best to understand why Wonwoo and Minghao would kiss, she still banned Wonwoo from ever kissing Minghao as long as they were together — which is understandable.

However, Minghao became deprived of his kisses from Wonwoo, deprived of the stomach butterflies. But the latter had a girlfriend, of course he wasn't going to get kisses from him. It made Minghao realize how attached he had become to Wonwoo's kisses. He actually cherished them sentimentally — it was their thing that no one else could do, even if they were just simple kisses.

Minghao will never admit it, but he was thankful that within two weeks, Wonwoo ended the relationship with no hard feelings, and was back to kissing Minghao about a week later. Minghao will never admit it, but he did feel maybe just a little jealous whenever he say Wonwoo kiss his girlfriend. Just a little.

Also by this time, everyone they know sort of became used to it. Wonwoo and Minghao keep it quick and neat in public — only little pecks on the lips or cheek — something people will respect. Even when they were alone, they stuck to soft kisses. Today, though, when Wonwoo asked Minghao to help him put away boxes in the storage room for student council, things got a little more heated than usual.

They go to the storage room, the door closes by itself, they put away the boxes into their respective places, and then they naturally kiss. Normal. What's different: Minghao pushes Wonwoo back into one of the shelves, hands on his chest while he eagerly leans up for more kisses. Wonwoo rests his hands on Minghao's waist, returning the kisses back to the younger. It's unusual for Minghao to be so needy, but it's their first kiss alone since Wonwoo's breakup; can you blame him?

Of course, the moment is only short-lived as the door opens with Seungcheol, student council president, and Jihoon, student council vice president and Seungcheol's boyfriend, holding more boxes. Minghao and Wonwoo stop immediately to whip their heads to the two at the door, the younger's face beet red and lips slightly puffy and wet. They've kissed in front of Seungcheol and Jihoon before, but Minghao hates it when people walk in on their private kisses, though he felt more embarrassment than hatred at the moment.

It's probably the position we're in, Minghao brushes off the embarrassment, looking down at Wonwoo's chest. That's when he noticed how gay they most-definitely look. He swears he doesn't mean it.

"So that's where you've been," Seungcheol lays the boxes on the ground, Jihoon doing the same. He pats his small boyfriend's lower back with a disappointed frown. "Sorry, babe. Guess we can't make out here," he apologizes. Jihoon doesn't look at him, sending soul-piercing glares at the two others in the room.

"Anyways, if you're going to stay here, then put these boxes — which you were supposed to come back for and pick up — away while me and Hoonie go look for somewhere else to makeout," Jihoon lightly punches Seungcheol's side, face tinted and slightly red. He then drags the senior out of the storage room, just as he shouts, "use protection!" at the other two, followed by a sharp slap and a hiss of pain.

About half a minute passes since they left, and Minghao looks back up at Wonwoo, face red, stomach in knots with a lot more butterflies than normal fluttering around inside. He steps away from him, visibly swallowing.

"We should.. We should put these boxes away before anyone else finds us here," Minghao stammers, hurriedly lifting a box off the ground and sliding it into a random shelf.

"Right.. Minghao that's not where that goes," Wonwoo points at the box Minghao just slid to the back of the shelf and can no longer reach.

"O-oh. Sorry," Minghao gets on his tippy toes to try and reach for the box he so stupidly pushed to the back of the shelf, too far for him to even reach it anymore.

"I'll get it, don't worry," Wonwoo reaches over Minghao for the box, managing to pull it farther away from the back. Who knew two inches was a big difference? Minghao thought, before realizing that Wonwoo is practically caging him into the shelf. "Go put away the other boxes," the older orders him, patting the small of his back.

"Okay," Minghao squeaks, scurrying away to grab another box.

 

"Minghao, you good?" Mingyu taps on Minghao's forearm, which shielded the boy's face from the world. "Are you self-deprecating again? Do you want me to talk to you?"

Minghao peels his face off his desk, appreciating that Mingyu's being considerate, but really doesn't help how he's feeling.

"Nah, Cheol hyung and Hoon hyung caught me and Wonwoo kissing in the storage room," Minghao rubs his temple. "It was a little embarrassing, to say the least."

Mingyu gasps. "Xu Minghao, the confident best friend of Jeon Wonwoo, embarrassed about his totally platonic makeout session in the storage room? What's next? Embarrassing platonic sex?"

"What the fuck, Gyu," Minghao stares at him incredulously. "We weren't making out! We were doing the kisses we always do." Just a little more, Minghao adds in his head.

It's Mingyu's turn to stare at Minghao incredulously, which the latter is used to by now. "Minghao, I've walked in on you and Wonwoo doing your 'usual kisses' before and, my dude, those are anything but platonic," he points out, tone of voice telling Minghao to get real.

"It's not like we're having sex! We're still friends, why have you been getting so pushy about us lately?" Minghao defensively asks, narrowing his eyes at Mingyu suspiciously.

"Minghao, my guy, I'm your friend," Mingyu rests his hand on Minghao's. The latter quickly yanks his hand away, displaying his disgust to be blatantly obvious. "Would you kiss me?"

"What the fuck? Of course not!" Minghao fake gags, causing Mingyu's eyes to roll so far back into his head. "Again, since when have you been so pushy about this?" Mingyu holds his hands up in defeat, pursing his lips in a slight frown.

"Maybe I'm just trying to help out a friend," he shrugs. Minghao's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Before he can ask anything about his comment, Mingyu slaps his phone onto the desk with a loud, unnecessary bang that makes the other students in the room turn their heads to the sound.

"I hope your screen cracks the next time you slam it on the desk," Minghao sighs in exasperation. Mingyu has been eccentrically slamming his phone onto surfaces after finding out its unbelievable resilience when he dropped it on the sidewalk twice without a crack. It's obnoxious, but what do you expect from a weirdo?

"Anyways," Mingyu unlocks his phone, swiping away. "I forgot we had Facebook accounts back in middle school, and—"

"Oh god, don't bring middle school up," Minghao whines, curling back into the safety of his arms again, hiding his face from the world. Middle school is everyone's dark years; he's surprised Mingyu even thought of bringing it up when he himself agrees that he was the most try-hard-edgy, cringey child. Everyone was glad to leave middle school behind (except Chan who's still in eighth grade — a fetus).

"I was reminiscing and I passed by this video Jeonghan posted," Mingyu, totally ignoring Minghao, shoves the phone into his face until he took it out of his hands. The younger examines the screen with a sigh, trying to recall where it's from before he presses play on the video. His eyes widen when he sees him and Wonwoo sitting across from each other.

"Wait, pause the video," Minghao looks up at Mingyu, pausing the video because he knows what's happening next, not because Mingyu asked. He soon regrets pausing it though, because now Mingyu is waving Seokmin over, who just so happens to be with Soonyoung. He doesn't even have to wave Junhui over because he just suddenly appears with Soonyoung and Seokmin at the desk. At the corner of Minghao's eye, he spots Wonwoo walking down the hall, and he prays to God that no one sees him. But alas, for Junhui, the All Seeing, sees him too, and waves him over.

"What are you guys doing?" Wonwoo asks, walking over to their friends huddled around a desk, and Minghao craves death the closer he gets to them. He has every reason to, because not only is he still embarrassed about the storage room incident, but they are watching an old video of him an Wonwoo kissing for the first time, and said male is going to be watching along with him.

"Oh, I still have that video on my old phone," Seokmin comments, but still smiling in excitement nonetheless.

"I think you sent it to me too," Junhui thoughtfully reminisces, trying to think back three years ago.

"Well, I don't have the video, so press play already and send it to me afterwards!" Soonyoung urges him, scooting closer to Seokmin to give Wonwoo enough space to have a clear view on the video. Minghao makes brief eye contact with Wonwoo before he looks down at Mingyu's phone, dreadfully tapping on the screen to play the video.

 _"Okay, it's gotta be longer than, like, eight seconds,"_ Jeonghan says behind the phone, which Seokmin starts laughing at since his voice was still at its peak in puberty, cracking and in the middle of prepubescent and deeper voice.

"I forgot how emo you were back then, Won," Soonyoung gapes when the camera points towards Wonwoo, who had that God-awful fringe covering half his entire face, the black beanie, edgy wristbands — the whole emo experience.

"Don't remind me," Wonwoo sighs.

_"I want to make this moment last!"_

" _I want a clean kiss,"_ fetus Soonyoung says.

"I have no regrets for saying that," Soonyoung shrugs.

"Shhhh!!" Junhui hisses.

Everyone seems to be closer to the screen, giving enough room for any passerby to see over their shoulder. Just like how a girl walking by heard the many screams coming from the phone six boys are huddled around (which prompts Minghao to turn down the volume because it hurts his ears).

"Is that you and Wonwoo oppa, Minghao?" Jieqiong pops her head in, watching the video almost unfazed, because, once again, everyone became unfazed by them by now — except the occasional weird fangirl here and there.

"What are you doing here, Jieqiong?" Minghao asks, no longer focusing on the video everyone else is watching since Junhui took the phone away from him.

"Seungkwan ah told me to go fetch this oppa while I was passing by the music room," Jieqiong nudges to Seokmin. "He said something about missing practice."

"Oh shit!" Seokmin jumps, running out the room. "Hyung is going to kill me, bye!" He shouts down the hall, a faint voice of a teacher from afar following after.

Jieqiong watches intently over Junhui's shoulder.

"Wow, for a first kiss in middle school, you guys went pretty intense."

"We were forced to kiss for ten seconds, and we weren't allowed to do anything 'boring,'" Minghao air quotes, directing it at Soonyoung, who blissfully ignores him.

"It was a pretty good kiss," Wonwoo comments once the video ended.

"It was embarrassing," Minghao whines, hiding his face into his arms, internally crying. He catches a tiny glimpse of Wonwoo's small frown and feels sharp needles prickle his heart.

"We all know you liked it, Minghao, and that you still do," Mingyu teases. "Besides, why else would you keep doing it three years after?" Minghao stays silent, peaking his eyes over his arms to send him a glare, to which Mingyu only mockingly laughs at.

"Anyways, y'all can come to my place after school cuz my parent aren't home. Except you, Jieqiong. Sorry," Mingyu apologizes to the freshman.

"Didn't want to hang out with you losers, anyways," Jieqiong put her fingers up into an 'L' on her forehead, sticking out her tongue. "Later, nerds," she turns with the flip of her hair, waving behind her without looking back as she left the room.

"I'mma go check on Seokie in case he was murdered, so see ya guys later," Soonyoung steps away from the desk. "Don't forget to send me that video, Gyu," he points at the direction his boyfriend left before running out the room, leaving the four.

"Can I have my phone back?" Mingyu whines, reaching for the device. Junhui quickly jumps away from his reach, giggling. Minghao eyes the two strangely when Junhui doesn't mention Mingyu's use of informal language. Albeit, it doesn't stop him from looking through Mingyu's camera roll with Wonwoo and Junhui.

"Why do you have so many photos of me and Wonwoo kissing? And why was I never aware of those?" Minghao scrolls through the camera roll with confusion and mild disgust.

"Let's be honest, you two are a whole otp, no one would be dumb enough to not ship you," Junhui giggles like a girl spreading gossip. "Even I have my share of pictures of you two kissing." Wonwoo and Minghao both slowly turn to face the other Chinese male, clearly judging him. "You guys know you don't have to kiss in front us, right?" Mingyu holds his hand up for Junhui, exchanging high fives, their fingers lacing together right after, which doesn't go unnoticed by Minghao.

"You guys are weird," Minghao takes the phone away from Junhui.

"You can't call us weird when you two are just as weird," Mingyu snarks. "Seriously, platonic kisses? Three years and I'm still in disbelief." He shakes his head.

Minghao is at a loss for words, defeated. But, instead of acknowledging his loss, he huffs as he scrolls down Mingyu's photos, to which the owner of the device laughs triumphantly at. There's a long line of photos of Junhui taking selfies and other candids of him, no surprise there since Mingyu is practically Junhui's number one fan. That is until he scrolls to the most recent photos. Junhui begins to appear more frequently, along with selfies of him and Mingyu together. And there it is.

"Are you two dating?!" Minghao squawks, swiping to see more and more selfies of just Mingyu and Junhui being couple goals, a few pictures of Junhui kissing Mingyu's cheek and a few of them holding hands. Overall, it's really heart warming to finally see Mingyu with the man of his dreams, but he honestly feels betrayed that he didn't have any prior knowledge of this. Wonwoo seems to feel the same, going by the awe-stricken face he wears.

"Oh. Oh yeah," Mingyu blushes, scratching the back of his head. Junhui holds up their intertwined hands, Mingyu bashfully grinning along, eyes full of adoration for the older. "Yeah, we've just started dating recently," he looks up at his friends' betrayed expressions and quickly adds, "we were going to tell you guys, we just wanted to settle in for a little. You guys are actually the first people we told this about, so..."

Minghao sympathizes for Mingyu, deciding it's best to look on the bright side of the spectrum since he knows his friend has been waiting for this moment for a million years (one year actually, and in that one year Mingyu never shut up about Junhui during any conversation involving him). Minghao has a good feeling about their relationship, and by the looks of it, Junhui seems happy to be with Mingyu.

He pats Mingyu's shoulder. "It's okay — great, really," he reassures his friend, Wonwoo joining him and congratulating them as well. Mingyu gives them a warm grin, Junhui ruffling his hair in an affectionate way.

The warning bell rang, and everyone in the room starts shuffling around to their seats, some students leaving the room to go to their own respective classrooms.

"Jun, we gotta go," Wonwoo tugs Junhui's shirt. The latter pouts, kissing his boyfriend on the crown of his head and walking behind Wonwoo, who has stopped in his tracks when spotting a certain Minghao looking up at him.

"C'mon, Wonwoo, we have to leave," Junhui teases, grin matching Mingyu. They really are perfect for each other.

Wonwoo ignores his friend, tilting Minghao's chin up. He leans down to plant a kiss on the sophomore's lips. The kiss bubbles these tickling feelings inside Minghao, spreading warmth across his chest and blood rushing to his cheeks; it makes him giggle against Wonwoo's lips.

The older pulls away with a warm smile on his face, examining Minghao's blushing face. "See you," he waves as he steps back, turning around with Junhui to leave the classroom.

Minghao sighs, breath thin and shaky, having barely any air in his lungs. He rests his elbows on his desk and hides his face in his hands. His face is unbelievably hot and his chest feels like it's going to burst, which is a new reaction, Minghao notes. He peaks from behind his hands, unsurprised to see Mingyu's already smug face.

"Shut up and go to your seat," Minghao swats him away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm looking at a six-part fic here idk that's my goal cuz I'm sure if I keep going on I'll make it angsty and nobody wants angst ew
> 
> Wonhao is on the rise.
> 
> Constructive Criticism, Kudos, and Comments are all highly appreciated, but you're free to do whatever you want so do whatever you want
> 
> Thanxx for reading :)


	3. How to Realize What Feelings Are by Xu Minghao — What Are Your Feelings? Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't post since Friday whoops
> 
> So in case you forgot and need a little recap of last chapters cuz your like me and forget everything within a day, I'll spare you the time
> 
> Spin the bottle happened in middle school, Minghao and Wonwoo are kissing but they are platonic friends and still kiss in high school three years later, Junhui and Mingyu are a thing now, and Mingyu invited everyone to hangout at his place
> 
> Now that you hopefully remembered what happened, enjoy :)

 

Minghao sits on the stone steps of his house, waiting for the most richest looking car to stop in front of him. Junhui should be picking him up to go to Mingyu's house anytime now. He looks at his phone, 4:34, fourteen goddamn minutes and he still isn't at his house. His finger is above the call button when a black Toyota rolls up in front of the house. Unable to recognize the car, he's about to turn around and run back inside his house. Thankfully, the driver rolls down their window.

"Wonwoo, god, don't scare me like that!" Minghao held his chest, walking down to the side of the car. Wonwoo smiles, his nose scrunching in the most adorable way. Yes, it's adorable, fight him.

"My parents got me a new car!" Wonwoo exclaims, unlocking the door for the Chinese boy to come in. The latter opens the door, breathing in that new car smell. Ah, nothing smells better than a new car. He sits down and buckles his seatbelt, examining the very clean car, ignoring that probably in two weeks time it will be a mess.

"When did this happen?" Minghao asks, poking at the small flower thing on the dashboard, giggling in fascination when it dances. He spots the older leaning closer beside him at the corner of his eye, and it takes Minghao a second to register that Wonwoo is waiting for a kiss. He quickly pecks him in the lips and whips his head around to look out the window while Wonwoo sets the car into drive, an awkward flush filling his cheeks.

"Just now. They said it was for good grades and what not," Wonwoo casually brags.

"Okay, you're smart, I get it," Minghao rolls his eyes, to which Wonwoo laughs at. He takes a quick glance at the driver then back, having a realization. "Wait, Junhui was supposed to be the one picking me up."

"Ah, yeah," Wonwoo laughs. "I'm not gonna lie to you, he walked into Mingyu's house without you. We asked why didn't he pick you up and he just says 'oh, I forgot.'" Minghao gapes at Wonwoo, feeling somewhat offended.

"That dick," he hisses, the other chuckling along as he takes a turn outside of Minghao's neighborhood. "So does that mean you just decided to pick me up when you were already there?" Minghao timidly asks, taking into account that it was only Wonwoo who came to pick him up, no one else in the car, meaning that he was already at Mingyu's house after dropping off Jihoon and Soonyoung and had to leave again for Minghao. It makes the boy feel slightly guilty but also very bubbly inside.

"Well, yeah. No one else with a car was willing to pick you up, except Jisoo, but he forgot you moved houses the last time he's been in your place," Wonwoo explains. And suddenly, the bubbles inside of Minghao are popped, fueling his hatred for his own friends.

"So you're saying you were forced to do it," Minghao bitterly muttered, taking interest in the dashboard flower.

"What? No," Wonwoo places his hand on Minghao's thigh, which should've been taken as a friendly gesture and nothing else. Minghao knows it's Wonwoo's way of comforting his friends, but it still makes his face burn, not to mention that his hand was subtly slipping down into his inner thigh. "I volunteered to do it, don't worry. And besides," the light turns red, and Wonwoo faces Minghao, who meekly watches him. "No one can take pictures of us," he takes the other's chin in between his fingers, tilting him up slightly but not leaning in for a kiss.

The light turns green, and Wonwoo lets go of Minghao's chin with a grin, focusing on the road again. The latter stares at Wonwoo in disbelief, face growing redder by the second. The other wears a smirk that twists Minghao's insides weirdly, with those thin lips of his that he anticipated to be on his own. It's embarrassing to admit, but Minghao expected Wonwoo to give him a kiss. And so he is going to get it.

The car slowly brakes at the stop sign into Mingyu's block, and Minghao grabs the back of Wonwoo's head, pulling him into a kiss that surprises even himself. Thankfully, no one else is behind them, because it feels like centuries before they pull apart. Minghao sits back in his seat, wearing the same smug grin Wonwoo wore earlier. His face is still slightly tinted, but it's nothing compared to the older's beet-red face.

"You're right," Minghao turns to look out the window, unable to face Wonwoo any longer, chest ready combust out of his own embarrassment. Though, it does feel really good to see the look on Wonwoo's face. He feels proud, and that alone is what made him keep his composure. "I'm happy it was only you to pick me up," Wonwoo's hand squeezes his knee, quietly laughing. Minghao bites back a squeak, alarms in his head warning him his heart might actually explode.

They pull up to Mingyu's driveway with light banter about Got7's first comeback since debut, and how these girls said Minghao reminded them of Bambam — which Minghao sees no resemblance to, but somehow Wonwoo does, at least slightly, he claims. Exiting the car, he waits for Wonwoo to be beside him before he starts walking.

"Are you driving me home afterwards?" Minghao asks, walking up the steps to the front door.

"I don't know, you're, like, three neighborhoods from my house, and I have to drive Soonyoung and Jihoon," Wonwoo explains. "I can if you want me to, though."

"Nah, I'll be fine. Junhui isn't leaving the house without me and the same goes vice versa," Minghao says matter-of-factly. As much as he would love to spend more quality time with Wonwoo, he would only be a hassle for him.

"What if he wants to stay over at Mingyu's?" Wonwoo suggests. The possibility is, well, possible, considering that it has been confirmed that Junhui and Mingyu are actually dating. Considering the possibility, Minghao's got nothing.

"Then.. Well, I don't know," the younger shrugs, realizing that no one has answered the door yet. He presses the doorbell again, letting his hand fall. "They're taking a while..." He gripes quietly to himself.

"They look like a cute couple," Wonwoo admits while he repeatedly presses the doorbell, hopefully annoying those inside the house.

"Well, yeah. Mingyu's been head over heels for Junhui. You'd be lying if you said Mingyu has never gushed about him in front of you," Minghao says, butterflies flying in his stomach when Wonwoo laughs with the scrunch of his nose. He didn't think it was that funny, but that doesn't really matter the more he looks at Wonwoo and his adorable face.

"Anyways," Wonwoo starts, still chuckling. He takes Minghao's hand into his, the latter unable to repress the slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "Just know that I'll drive you home if you need it," he smiles gently, and Minghao's brain short-circuits because he hates how good with words Wonwoo is. Whether or not that's supposed to sound romantic, Minghao is internally hyperventilating.

"Thanks..." Minghao manages to utter out. Wonwoo laughs at his bashful demeanor, to which the younger buries his face into Wonwoo's shoulder. "Shut up," he whines against Wonwoo's shirt.

The door opens with Jeonghan already smirking devilishly. Minghao quickly pulls his face away from Wonwoo, though he knows Jeonghan already saw him. Of course they would open the door at that moment.

"What are you guys doing?" Jeonghan asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mingyu walks up behind him, opening the door wider for him to see the duo outside. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of their intertwined fingers.

"What were you two doing?" The taller sophomore asks, folding his arms smugly.

"We've been waiting out here for ages; what were you guys doing?" Wonwoo deflects, saving Minghao the trouble of speaking for himself, which the boy can appreciate, because he has nothing to say that'll help the situation they're in. Thankfully, it was enough to divert the topic off of them, though Mingyu seems displeased by it.

"We were fighting for who has rights over my baby, but we all know who he belongs to," Jeonghan affirmatively says, referring to himself. The fact that Jeonghan is claiming Chan as his own now is no surprise anymore. It's actually hilarious to see the middle schooler whine about it. Aw, he's so cute in his youth.

"Who else is fighting for his rights?" Wonwoo asks, probably surprised anyone would even protest for Chan's freedom because that boy is Jeonghan's baby, no exception.

"Himself," Jeonghan rolls his eyes. "I swear he's getting more and more rebellious everyday."

"I deserve my rights!" Chan yells from the living room, and Jeonghan rolls his eyes once more.

"Anyways, we're going to start up 'Rip Each Other's Heads Off: the Game' without you guys since you were taking so long," Jeonghan walks into the living room, calling out dibs on playing Princess Peach (and arguing with Seungkwan of who gets to play the character. The latter ends up playing as Princess Daisy, muttering to himself as they start the first round of Mario Kart).

"We didn't take that long," Minghao mutters as he passes Mingyu to take off his shoes.

"You took a while. I thought you guys went off to make out for a little," Mingyu remarks once Wonwoo left to the living room and no where near them. Minghao sputters and his face goes red again. They didn't, of course, but his face betrays him and makes it look like they totally did.

"You guys totally did!" Mingyu gasps.

"Shut up! We didn't!" Minghao shoves Mingyu by the shoulder.

"You're face went totally red! Also, confirmed by Seungcheol and Jihoon hyung, you two were going at it this morning," Mingyu adds, poking Minghao's bicep with a smug grin. The latter sighs in defeat. He feels no point in fighting it, seeing as whatever he says or do will lead to more speculation that he and Wonwoo are actually dating. He turns to walk down the hall to the living room, ignoring his friend's snickers.

Minghao looks around the full living room, scanning for a spot to sit. He settles for the spot in between Wonwoo and Junhui on the floor in front of the couch where the three seniors and Jihoon sits. He sits next to Wonwoo (of course, what would anyone expect, really?), leaving a spot open for Mingyu to sit next to his boyfriend.

"My bet's on Cheol hyung!" Hansol optimistically announces while the round loads. Mingyu and Wonwoo whoop to that, throwing up their fists with confidence. Seungkwan hits him in the chest, obviously betrayed. "I mean, you're going to win, babe!" Hansol grins innocently. Seungkwan huffs and focuses on the screen and not his boyfriend.

"Channie, me or Cheol?" Jeonghan sits up in a way that blocks Seungcheol out of the middle schooler's sight. Jisoo pulls him back down before he falls off the couch and onto one of the four males sitting in front of them.

"Cheol hyung!" Chan whoops, unaffected and laughing at the glare Jeonghan sends his way.

"You're grounded until you're twenty!" The senior yells, to which Chan defiantly shrugs to.

"You got this, Soonie!" Seokmin cheers loudly, shaking his boyfriend like an enthusiastic child who wants to go on the roller coaster. He looks over at the other couch and sees Jeonghan's betrayed expression. "You too, Jeonghan hyung!" Seokmin timidly cheers, a little less enthusiastic but enough for Jeonghan to seem at least slightly less betrayed.

The round starts and everything is perfectly fine — Jeonghan is screaming in first, Seungkwan is screaming for no reason, Seungcheol is right behind Jeonghan, and Soonyoung is in dead last but also screaming. Everyone's laughing and having fun, even Minghao can't stop himself from burying his face into Wonwoo's shoulder from laughing so hard. Jeonghan's screams get louder as a blue shell appears in the warning bubble behind him.

"Fuck!" Jeonghan cries out and instinctively kicks his foot, immediately covering his mouth right afterwards; not because he swore but because he just kicked Minghao in the head. "Oh my god, Minghao are you okay?!" He rushes to hug the sophomore's head, ordering Jisoo to play for him.

"Can I say 'fuck' too?" Chan raises his hand.

"No! You're grounded until you're thirty!" Jisoo says in place of his boyfriend.

Minghao rubs the back of his head with a groan. He would hit Mingyu for laughing at him, but Jeonghan kicked his head so hard he can't even think. Wonwoo is also laughing beside, though at least he has the heart to actually ask if he was okay (which he is not, to answer him).

"Are you okay?" Jeonghan asks for the millionth, patting the back of Minghao's head, which only makes the area hurt more. The younger swats his hand away.

"I'm fine, hyung, don't worry," Minghao crawls over Wonwoo's legs as to not block Jisoo's view of the screen. "I'm just going to grab an ice pack," he informs his friends, though he's pretty sure no one else, except Jeonghan, is listening. The latter nods as Minghao leaves to the kitchen.

Minghao opens the freezer, searching around for the ice packs. He realizes that he's almost certain Mingyu doesn't have ice packs, and if he does then he sure as hell isn't going to look through frozen meats and ice cream to find it. A ziploc bag and ice should do the trick, he thinks, closing the freezer door.

"I don't think Mingyu has ice packs," Wonwoo nonchalantly leans on the doorway to the kitchen. Minghao jumps, whipping his head around to face the junior — he didn't think anyone else was listening to him, never mind follow him to the kitchen.

"I thought so..." Minghao mumbles, teetering on his feet as Wonwoo approaches closer. "What should I do then?" He asks, even though he literally just mentally told himself what to do — godammit, Minghao. (It was a nervous reflex, he isn't able to think at that moment, okay?) The junior leans on the fridge with a teasing smirk.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" Wonwoo jokingly offers. Minghao blushes, but he doesn't sputter in disbelief. He finds it hilarious, actually. Maybe he'll just humor Wonwoo for now.

"Can you?" Minghao innocently pouts. Wonwoo raises an eyebrow. He lets out an airy chuckle, turning Minghao around to wrap his arms around his shoulders as he leans in to plant a soft kiss on the back of the boy's head. Of course, when he meant he'll humor Wonwoo, he didn't full on expect a kiss. Then again, they have been kissing for three years, this should not be a surprise nor something new.

"Better?" Wonwoo asks, resting his chin on Minghao's shoulder, arms securely wrapped around his waist. It feels awfully domestic and sweet to Minghao — back hugs in the kitchen. It warms Minghao's body and spreads a soft blush, the sophomore melting into Wonwoo's arms. The tiny ache at the back of his head dissipates as he holds onto the other's hands.

"Yeah," Minghao breathes out a soft laugh, suddenly having thoughts of a domestic relationship with Wonwoo, and his heart tingles. He brushes those thoughts away to turn around in Wonwoo's arms, tilting his head up to brush their lips against each other, the junior chasing his lips.

They kiss so naturally, lips moving against each other like they've done this a million times — which is probably an accurate number after three years. Wonwoo's kisses are always soft, patient, always waiting for Minghao to be comfortable. And Minghao likes it. He likes to kiss Wonwoo and get kisses from him. In fact, he loves it. He loves the way the butterflies flutter inside him and his chest warms up. He loves how Wonwoo is the reason for those butterflies, whether it'd be by a kiss or just by being around him. He just loves him.

They pull away from each other, Minghao's face blossoming in a dark shade of red, eyes slightly widening the more he stares at Wonwoo. His hands rest on the latter's shoulders, their hips pulled together. The junior grins at his cute doe eyes, and Minghao feels something completely different but very familiar at the same time.

Like a lightening bolt that strikes the earth, Minghao is hit by the sudden realization and stupidity of his own feelings, aka love. Not the love for Wonwoo's kisses but the love for Wonwoo himself. The butterflies frantically beat around inside him and his heart threatens to burst out of his chest again, almost as if kissing the junior was a whole new thing for him.

It's kind of eye-opening, really. It would explain a lot of weird emotions Minghao has been feeling. Why Minghao's heart always wants to burst out of his chest, why Minghao's face flushes from the slightest touches from Wonwoo, why Minghao gravitates to him anyways, why Minghao likes the butterflies that beat, and sometimes kick, around in his stomach. Why every feeling he felt around Wonwoo always felt nice and warm. He loves it.

But Minghao is scared. In an attempt to calm his shaky heart, he tries to reason with himself. His love shouldn't really change much between them, whether or not Wonwoo reciprocates his feelings or if Minghao even tells him, right? Should there be a need to confess to someone you've been kissing for three years already? Minghao wants to push the thought away; stay how they are right now, but there is a need to inform the other about these sudden emotions, and it creates an even more uneasy feeling that worries away at Minghao's stomach — it would be his first confession, after all. But then again, would it be necessary for him to say it.

Minghao makes his final, last minute decision to confess on a whim, the domestic thoughts making a reappearance in his mind, a desire for such following right after. The possibility of having a domestic, loving relationship with Wonwoo melts Minghao's heart, and he isn't going to pass up this chance. Wonwoo is already giving him a puzzled look since he's been staring at him the whole time without saying a word.

"Minghao..?" Wonwoo taps the other's hip bone, expression slightly puzzled since Minghao hasn't done anything other than stare at him. Minghao bites his bottom lip, slapping himself in his mind to mentally prepare himself as he takes a deep breath.

"Wonwoo, I—"

"Oh, Minghao. Gyu said he has no..." Jeonghan walks into the kitchen, stopping at the doorway. His lips are pursed together in a straight line, face blank. "I hope I'm not bothering you guys."

Minghao takes a glance at Wonwoo's reaction, which is as neutral as ever. He's never big on reactions, even when people walk in on them. Minghao isn't too big in reactions either, but Minghao suddenly can't handle Wonwoo pressing up against him while Jeonghan is around. He awkwardly picks Wonwoo's hands off his hips, stepping back to give some sort of space between them. Jeonghan watches this, but doesn't say anything.

"Ah, no, hyung," Minghao shakes his head. "Was there something you wanted to say?"

Jeonghan examines Minghao expression and raises an eyebrow. "Gyu said he has no ice packs, though I get the feeling you guys already found that out," he shrugs. He turns on his heel when he gets no response, probably affected by the awkward aura Minghao knows for sure he's giving off. "I'll just go now," he tells them, leaving the two alone once again.

Wonwoo carefully reaches out to touch the back of Minghao's head now that Jeonghan is nowhere near the kitchen. "Does it still hurt?" He asks, pulling his hand back when the younger flinches before he can even touch him.

"No, I'm fine, really," Minghao quickly says, though it doesn't seem to convince the other, if not it makes him more concerned. Think, Minghao, think. "It feels a lot better now after your kiss," he grins probably all-too fondly at Wonwoo's soft laughter. Good one, Minghao.

"Do you wanna go back to the living room or are you gonna make an ice pack?" Wonwoo asks.

"I'm fine, let's go," Minghao grins with tight lips, walking forward without Wonwoo. He bites his lip, regretting leaving Wonwoo behind, but instead of stopping and waiting for him, he keeps going. God dammit, Minghao, be less of a screw up next time.

He sits in his original spot next to Mingyu, Wonwoo joining beside him. The round just ended with Jisoo in first place and Jeonghan giving him millions of kisses for winning for him, Seungcheol sulking in second and Jihoon patting his back, Seungkwan shouting at Soonyoung for passing him with a bullet bill right before the finish line, Hansol laughing along, Soonyoung and Seokmin celebrating by themselves for finishing in eleventh place, Mingyu dying beside him, and both Chan and Junhui are wearing slightly confused smiles with judging eyes — Minghao doesn't blame them.

"I'm gonna redeem myself. Jisoo," Jeonghan holds his hand out in front of his boyfriend, who places the wii remote back into his hands. The older grips at the remote with determination before looking back down at the ones below him. "Minghao, get down, I don't wanna kick you again," he advises the sophomore, patting his head down, though it doesn't make him go down.

There's not really enough space around him to go down far enough to avoid Jeonghan's feet, so Minghao doesn't really move much, only ducking his head slightly but uncomfortably. (Scooting forward and resting back against the couch would only put pressure on his tailbone and hurt his back, something the doctor told him to avoid since his last visit a month ago; Soonyoung would be really upset if he hurt his back again, Minghao being part of the dance team and all).)

"Minghao, over here," Wonwoo tugs his shoulder, motioning inwards to himself. At first, Minghao thought he was telling him to lie down on him or something like that, but when Wonwoo opens his legs up, the sophomore's face goes red.

Okay, one: this is new, he's never been on Wonwoo's lap nor has he sat in between his legs; two: Wonwoo's warm and welcoming smile squeezes his heart weirdly and releases the usual butterflies of "love" in his stomach; three: why is he so awkward about this? If he's sure he "loves" (or whatever he should call it) Wonwoo, shouldn't he gladly take the chance? There is no reason for him to being awkward about this, he hesitantly figures, defying the bashful butterflies in his stomach.

Minghao moves in between Wonwoo's legs, the latter's arms wrapping around him, and weird mix of relief and anxiety fills his body. He feels slightly proud of himself for doing this, though he doesn't know why, it just fills him with relief. It feels good to just relax and rest against Wonwoo, to be engulfed in his warm embrace, not to mention that it was ten times more comfortable than the dull couch and hard floor. But, that doesn't stop him from feeling anxious. Did Wonwoo see his unusual reaction? Does he notice any unusual reactions? Surely not since his unusual reactions just started mere minutes ago when he discovered what love is, aka Jeon Wonwoo.

Or were they recent?

Has Minghao been sending weird reactions the whole time they've been together? To think of it, Minghao has been feeling butterflies since they started kissing, but then those butterflies soon began to appear when they weren't kissing. If these butterflies happen when he's in "love", would that mean he's loved Wonwoo ever since they even started kissing? Is he just really that dense to his own feelings or something? Minghao would slap his forehead out of self-disappointment, but that would look weird, and he doesn't want to look weird in front of Wonwoo especially, if he doesn't think he's weird already.

Shit, he liked Wonwoo for a long while now, if that's the case. The more he thinks about how he loved the older for three years, the more he thinks about him and what more he can love about him. The scrunch of Wonwoo's nose when he smiles or laughs, his lanky but broad frame able to embrace him warmly with ease, his deep voice that soothes and calms him, his hands and fingers that are nice to hold and intertwine his own fingers in, and his lips that are so soft and tender against his own.

The more he thinks about Wonwoo, the redder his face gets, and the more he feels restless in his embrace. There's so much he adores about the junior, and the fact that they're so close together they made their own personal bubble makes Minghao's face light on fire. He wants to lean into him, bury his face into him, wrap his arms around him, but that's a little weird, nor does he think he has enough courage to do that, never mind in front of their friends. Well, maybe he has enough courage to do the first one since he's leaning against him right now.

Minghao leans further into Wonwoo, resting his head back against his shoulder. If he could do this without a bat of an eye from their friends, he'd might as well take advantage of it as much as possible.

Wonwoo's fingers card through his hair, and suddenly Minghao feels a newfound love. He sighs into his touch, the action so tender it lulls him to sleep amongst the many screams in the living room that he seems to only notice now. He yawns, closing his eyes. He meant to keep them closed for just a second, but soon he drifts off to sleep on accident.

 

"Did Minghao fall asleep?"

"Impossible. I want to do that, but you guys are too loud and annoying." Jihoon deadpans.

"You know you love us, Hoonie," Jeonghan teases.

Minghas can feel himself unwillingly wake up as someone lightly shakes his shoulder. It was a really nice nap while it lasted, but he soon comes to the slow realization that he slept in Wonwoo's arms amongst his friends, the junior whispering for him to wake up, and it feels oddly sweet to Minghao. His eyes blink open tiredly, listening to the shifting of people moving around the room.

Everyone squeezes into a tight circle on the floor of Mingyu's living room. The latter walks back into the living room with something in his hand Minghao can't quite make out yet.

"What's happening?" Minghao drowsily slurs as he regains full consciousness, looking up at Wonwoo as he rubs the remaining tiredness out of his eyes. The older pries Minghao's hand from his face, opening his mouth to answer, but interrupted by a loud Mingyu.

"While you were asleep in your boyfriend's arms—" Mingyu holds up a finger when Minghao opens his mouth in protest. He closes his mouth reluctantly, feeling no reason or fire to protest because. As much as he would never admit this, he wants to say it's true even when it's not, and a light blush spreads throughout his cheeks when Mingyu scoffs at his reaction. "—Channie thought it'd be a good idea to play spin the bottle, just like how we did three years ago," Mingyu smirks mischievously, and suddenly Minghao can feel everyone looking at him and Wonwoo.

"But aren't most of us dating someone?" Minghao asks cautiously, knowing one slip up in his words would be purposefully misinterpreted by Mingyu and then he would go off on tangent later to tease Minghao about how he and Wonwoo are practically dating.

"No one's kissing anyone they don't want to," Jisoo reassures him. "It's like Truth or Dare but spinning a bottle," he explains as Mingyu places an empty coke bottle in the middle of their small circle. Minghao sighs, glaring at Mingyu.

He feels arms suddenly wrap around his waist and locking at his front, Wonwoo's chin resting on his shoulder. His glare falters and he lowers his head to hide his blushing face. He can feel Wonwoo smile against him, and somehow he knows Mingyu is watching all of it.

Determined to stand up against Mingyu (even though this would be something he's looking forward to), he places his hands on top of Wonwoo's, keeping them there wrapped around him. He looks up and Mingyu's eyebrow is arise, but instead of the teasing smirk, he wears a warm smile looking at Minghao and Wonwoo. The former doesn't mean to show his confusion, though Mingyu's chuckle probably means otherwise.

"Imma go first!" Seokmin practically jumps from his seat on the floor, no one stopping him when he immediately spins the bottle. Thankfully it distracts Mingyu from his and Minghao's staring contest, the younger taking a deep breath and relaxing back into Wonwoo.

The bottle spins wildly, hitting Jeonghan's ankle, neck pointing somewhere else. Jeonghan glares at Seokmin with an annoyed smile, the latter grinning unapologetically and shooting finger guns at the senior. Everyone's eyes trail the neck of the bottle to their first victim, not really caring that the spin was bad.

"Jihoon!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I didn't post earlier lol i got distracted cuz I may or may not have started a new fic and was really deep into it. That's right, I stated a new fic and haven't even finished this one =v= BUT if you'd like to look forward to that, it's a wonhuigyuhao fic that I hope to post very soon :)
> 
> Idk but I feel like I don't live up to ur guys' expectations for this fic so let me know your opinion on how you think it should go if you'd like cuz I feel conflicted abt it ^^" my humor is dry and irrelevant, I hope I made you guys at the very least smile
> 
> Kudos, comments, constructive criticism, all of which are highly appreciated but you do you
> 
> Thanxx for reading ^^


	4. Kiss Me on the Cheek — Your Feelings Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writers Block has kicked My Brain out of the chat.
> 
> Very very very late chapter oml and its not even that good TT I have failed you all OTL
> 
> Anyways, another unbeta'd chapter has finally come out because writers block is a dick. Expect mistakes lol (edit: and a mistake has been made. Dw it's already edited)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jihoon whines as Mingyu plants a sloppy kiss on his cheek, cueing everyone else to kiss him as well, all ranging from unusually tender to borderline unwilling to extremely passionate.

"I thought we weren't kissing anyone we don't want—" Seungcheol interrupts Jihoon mid-sentence by grabbing the back of his head and kissing him on the lips.

"Cheol is a man!!" Jisoo exclaims, and everyone eggs on their eldest hyung, some sincerely clapping, impressed. When Seungcheol pulls away from Jihoon, the latter is momentarily distraught and unmoving before he sends his boyfriend a glare that could melt through the earth and into America. Everyone watches with anticipation as Seungcheol only returns an nervous grin that falters under Jihoon's glare. The latter huffs and gets up.

"I'm going to get a towel to wipe all the slobber you guys left on me," Jihoon says, padding to the kitchen with a red face, and everyone laughs at his comment. The key word is "padding", that's how you know Jihoon isn't really mad, otherwise he'd be stomping and/or "accidentally" breaking Mingyu's favorite mug. Seungcheol follows after him, disappearing into the kitchen.

"Damn, Seok. First round and you're already pulling out the big guns," Mingyu fist bumps his friend, Jisoo reaching from the opposite of their circle to give Seokmin a high five.

Light chatter ensues as everyone waits for their small friend and his boyfriend to come back, Minghao melting into Wonwoo's soft fingers that comb through his hair. Yeah, this is something he could definitely take advantage of. He's pulled close and Wonwoo rests his face on the crown of Minghao's head. The latter doesn't think too much of it anymore, having grown accustomed already, but the way Mingyu smirks at him like he knows exactly what's going on in his mind doesn't fail to make him blush in embarrassment.

"Ah, I hoped you guys would've gone on without me," Jihoon sighs with a sour frown, Seungcheol leading him by the hand.

"We can't keep going if you don't spin the bottle," Jeonghan concludes, kicking the bottle over to Jihoon, though it gets caught on Mingyu's extended legs. The youngest junior picks up the bottle and goes into the center, flicking his wrist and proudly watching the bottle spin at a fast speed before sitting back down again.

"It's never gonna stop!" Soonyoung gapes at the spinning bottle. But, of course, it stops. And Minghao's stomach drops.

The bottle lands on Mingyu, everyone clapping in joy as it seems that Jihoon would be getting his revenge. Mingyu is intimidated, but not as much as Minghao. Mingyu would be spinning the bottle next, and there's a one in twelve chance Minghao might be picked. Sure, it's a one in twelve chance, but it's a one in twelve chance, the odds of him being picked were slim but not impossible. Knowing his luck, the bottle will land on him and he'll have to choose one of two fates that will both be utter hell for him.

"Dare!"

Jihoon hums, crossing his arms in thought. Snapping his fingers, he perks up with an idea. "Confess your love to your crush," he challenges Mingyu, everyone else contributing their amazement through "ah's". Everyone knows about Mingyu's crush on Junhui, though they don't know that they're already dating, which makes Minghao and Wonwoo stifle their laughter.

"Surely, Mingyu doesn't have a crush, does he?" Junhui acts oblivious, expression confused. Minghao giggles at the scene. Boy, are their friends in for a surprise.

"Of course I do, Junnie hyung," Mingyu laces his fingers with Junhui, and a selective amount of "uwa's" and "omo's" come from a certain couple (Soonyoung and Seokmin) almost as if they're watching a drama, clutching each other's hands. Mingyu's palm cups Junhui's cheek, tilting his head up slightly. "That crush would be you," he dramatically confesses, looking deeply into Junhui's eyes, and Minghao breaks out into laughter, followed by Junhui, then Mingyu, then Wonwoo.

Confused, everyone watches the four of them double into each other in hysterics, a few others awkwardly laughing with them.

"What's so funny..?" Seungcheol questions when the four seem to regain an ounce of composure, arms crossed, face matching everyone else's puzzled ones. He receives no response from either couples as they're suddenly high fiving each other into bro hugs.

"Wait," Jeonghan starts, holding up his hands. He faces Junhui and Mingyu, face scrunched together as if he was slowly piecing everything together, calculating. "Are you two..."

"Dating?" Jisoo finishes his sentence for him.

Thus chaos ensues. Of course everyone asks the two about their relationship and why only Minghao and Wonwoo know. They get a series of reactions ranging from slight hurt to major support. Unfortunately, everyone talks at once and end up meshing their voices into indecipherable shouts. Ah, having twelve other friends is great, but moments like these makes Minghao really think, why am I still here?

Instead of contributing his own voice into the annoying mess, he lays back against Wonwoo, waiting it out with him until their friends finally have the sense to talk at once. Taking Wonwoo's arms, he manually wraps them around himself like his own safety seatbelt. Wonwoo kisses the back of his head, and Minghao smiles warmly to himself, happy Mingyu can't see it so he can relish in the moment without the extra embarrassment.

"Does your head still hurt?" Wonwoo whispers amongst the chaos. And there it is again, the butterflies in his stomach and the tickling of his heart. Wonwoo is just so considerate that Minghao just wants to say 'I love you' right then and there, but he controls himself because it isn't the right time to suddenly confess your feelings in the storm of screams and shouts.

"I love you," Minghao whispers.

Shit, it slipped out.

"What was that?" Wonwoo leans closer into Minghao, and the younger has to bite his tongue and look at the ceiling, anywhere he couldn't see Wonwoo, to compose himself of his mistake. Going by the question Wonwoo just asked, Minghao hopes he didn't actually hear what he said.

"I said it doesn't hurt anymore," Minghao replies, ignoring the slight trembling in his voice. He's seriously going to lose his mind from how close to his face Wonwoo is — he can practically feel his breath on his cheek.

"Oh, okay," Wonwoo hums, leaning back. Minghao quietly lets out a long breath he's been holding in the entire time. He wants to scream as well, but unfortunately the loud commotion is beginning to die down, his scream would only allow more chaos to ensue and his eardrums already hurt enough. The only sound he's able to utter is a quiet squeak after Wonwoo tenderly pecks the back of his head.

Commotion finally dies down and everyone is hugging Mingyu and Junhui like best bros congratulating their friends on their wedding, even though they've just started dating. It's nice and sweet, nonetheless, if Minghao can look past the jumbled static filling his brain. He really can't think right now, his brain feels fried from the amount of heat in his face.

"Okay, spin the bottle," Seungkwan slides the bottle over to Mingyu for him to spin, and Minghao snaps out of it, or at least tries to, because Mingyu is spinning the bottle and he does not want to be picked.

But alas, as the bottle spins and then slows, his eyes follow along with it until the neck of it trails back to him. He blinks once, twice, hoping the heat in his face was getting to him, but the bottle doesn't change its direction. Of course, Minghao swears under his breath, waiting for his demise.

"Wait, isn't it technically on both Wonwoo and Minghao?" Seokmin points out.

"Both of them should do it together!" Chan enthusiastically suggests.

"No," Minghao shuts the thought down so quick it makes Chan retract himself back with an obedient nod.

"Can I have a choice?" Mingyu asks, raising his hand with a finger, ready to point. No one disagrees so he points, and Minghao is confused as to why the finger isn't directed at him but behind him. Mingyu chose Wonwoo, and whether that's a good thing or not, Minghao is still on guard.

"Truth or dare, hyung?"

Wonwoo hums, taking a small moment to decide between his two choices before Soonyoung begins counting down. "Dare," Wonwoo answers, Mingyu pursing his lips to hide his obvious disappointment as he thinks of a dare. Minghao doesn't miss the triumphant smirk Wonwoo wears.

"I dare you..." Mingyu starts, looking around for any inspiration to strike him. His eyes stop on someone before he turns back to Wonwoo. "I dare you to kiss Chan on the cheek," he says.

Everyone expresses their confusion in the form of "eh's?" and "huh's?", all of them confused by the random dare, especially Chan, who verbally asks the questions everyone's probably thinking. Even Junhui seems to be confused until he suddenly breaks out into a smile of realization and teasingly hits Mingyu's chest while everyone just watches. Mingyu smirks back at him, holding a finger up to his lips.

The whole interaction doesn't go unnoticed by Minghao. He wonders what Junhui's thinking, but he gets the feeling that he, as well as everyone, is going to be left out on it. It annoys him, but he doesn't say anything. What annoys him more is when Wonwoo removes himself from behind him to walk over to Chan, both of them looking equally unwilling, and Minghao feels a flame kindle inside and burn inside him.

"I thought we weren't kissing anyone we didn't want to," Minghao restates Jisoo's earlier comment before they started the game, frowning. "They're both clearly uncomfortable about this," he defends the two as they nod along. The reason he does this is because both Wonwoo and Chan don't want to do it, but he knows that at the back of his mind there's another motive he pushes further back at the moment.

"But it's still a dare," Soonyoung says. "It's not like they're actually kissing, right?"

"No, Minghao's right," Mingyu agrees, and everyone just watches along, not even questioning Mingyu's change of perspective, unlike Minghao. "Do you still want a dare, hyung?"

"Uh, sure," Wonwoo responds he goes back to his spot, sitting next to Minghao. Minghao bites the inside of his cheek, hiding his disappointment when Wonwoo doesn't move to sit behind him again.

"Kiss Minghao on the cheek."

"What? That's weak," Seungkwan complains.

Wonwoo blinks before turning to the sophomore beside him. He smiles as he sits next to Minghao, who is currently trying to hide his own bashful smile. He's relieved, to say the least, happy he solved the problem and is getting a bonus.

The junior cups one cheek, leaning in to tenderly plant a kiss that sets Minghao's body aflame. It really isn't anything new, but everyone is watching — let him be. Minghao nervously giggles as their friends coo and express their disgust at them, noticing the warm grin Wonwoo gives him and the light blush on his cheeks.

"It may be weak, but at least they like it, right?" Mingyu smartly points out with a smug grin. Wonwoo's face gets redder, and it takes Minghao a moment to process what's happening.

"At least it wasn't Chan," Wonwoo brushes his embarrassment off, rubbing Minghao's back. Chan grumbles, offended. Minghao giggles, still confused of what's going on and why Wonwoo's so embarrassed about a simple kiss on the cheek. He's kinda happy it wasn't Chan that got the kiss too, he doesn't think the other would've liked it as much as he does.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Minghao buries his face in realization. Of course Chan wouldn't like a kiss on the cheek from Wonwoo, so of course he wouldn't be the one getting it. But Minghao loves it, Wonwoo's kisses, and he's sure he just made a display of that by happily receiving one. So much for trying to be discreet about his obvious, new crush, huh? There's practically no point in being discreet about it anymore if he can classify a kiss on the cheek as simple or a kiss on the lips as normal, so why bother?

_Why bother?_

With a bubbly substantial amount of confidence pooling at his stomach, Minghao leans closer to Wonwoo, who just spun the bottle. He plants a soft kiss on his cheek, a fluffy feeling, that aren't butterflies this time, tickling his chest. He pulls away, resting his head on Wonwoo's shoulder with a playful smile dancing on his lips, his chest about to explode though his mind in a euphoric state.

Wonwoo looks down at him, face red, but Minghao can't do anything other than smile back, the fluffy feelings taking over his body and mind as he leans back up to Wonwoo. Their lips connect briefly before they're ripped back to reality by an annoying Soonyoung, loudly clapping his hands trying regain their attention.

"Hey, hey! Stop making out and give me my dare already!"

Mingyu and Seokmin both slap Soonyoung's arm.

 

The game was exhausting, to say the least. Like balloons, they were full of energy that deflated over the course of spinning the bottle. By the time they called it quits, Jihoon was sleeping on Jeonghan's shoulder, the latter sleeping on his head while their boyfriends helped Mingyu clean up the giant mess all their friends somehow made. Minghao found his way back in Wonwoo's lap, Junhui was napping, curled into a ball on the floor, Seokmin and Soonyoung were excitedly whispering to each other, Seungkwan was hitting Hansol for whatever reason, and Chan was walking out of the bathroom.

Minghao has been falling in and out of consciousness the entire time, eventually curling into himself to be closer to Wonwoo for warmth to sleep on. He really isn't thinking when he does so, but there's no backing out when Wonwoo wraps his arms around him and hugs him closer. Reluctantly, Minghao snuggles closer to him, reminding himself: why bother?

"Minghao, do you have someone else to drive with?" Mingyu asks, passing by with a blanket in his arms. He kneels down by his sleeping boyfriend, unfolding the blanket and spreading it nicely over Junhui, making sure all limbs were nicely tucked underneath.

"I'm guessing you're keeping Junhui to yourself?" Minghao raises an eyebrow. Mingyu's face reddens slightly.

"He wanted to stay with me, it's not like I'm stealing him away from you guys," Mingyu mutters.

"You're kinda stealing him from Minghao," Wonwoo points out.

"And you should be damn happy I am. Now go take Minghao for yourself," Mingyu bites back, and Minghao can clearly see how red Wonwoo's face gets and how wide Mingyu smirks. The older huffs, pulling Minghao impossibly closer, like a possessive kid and his favorite toy that he doesn't want anyone else to touch. Minghao thinks of the analogy, face slowly reddening as well.

"Then I will," Wonwoo states, Mingyu laughing mockingly as he walks back to the kitchen.

"You are?" Minghao meekly asks.

"Do you not want me to?" Wonwoo looks at the Chinese male, and Minghao swears he can see a pout on big eyes that beg him to say yes like a dog.

"I mean, uh," Minghao pauses, feeling weak from Wonwoo looking adorable. It really is a hassle for Wonwoo to drive him home, considering they live three neighborhoods apart and Wonwoo has to also drop Jihoon and Soonyoung off. It would be great for Wonwoo to drive him though, it's just Minghao kinda wished he could be alone with him and not have two other people in the car... But then again, he does need a ride a home, so Wonwoo really is his best option.

"Sure," Minghao hesitantly nods. Wonwoo suddenly tenderly pecks his lips with a joyful smile, and Minghao is genuinely taken aback, the tips of is ears tinged with a little red. After a small moment, he giggles bashfully, generally unsure about what to do other than hide his face into the other's shoulder.

"We're gonna go, guys," Seokmin announces, standing up with Soonyoung. Minghao peaks over his shoulder at the couple as they hug the remaining friends that are awake goodbye.

"You're not riding with us?" Minghao asks, craning his neck so he can see Soonyoung and Seokmin better.

"Nah, Soonie is staying with me," Seokmin winks, and Minghao raises an eyebrow. Before he can question anything, Seokmin not-so-assuringly reassures him. "We're gonna play more Mario Kart, don't worry," Soonyoung is the one to wink this time. Minghao decides to drop it with a shrug, considering ignorance is a better option. So what if they are playing an innocent game of Mario Kart, Minghao doesn't care and would much rather not know anymore details.

"Besides, we don't want to interrupt your alone time."

"What?" Both Minghao and Wonwoo say in unison. And Seokmin drags Soonyoung away to the hallway out the door, waving his free hand with a bright and innocent smile that Minghao knows very well isn't innocent.

"Bye, guys~!" Soonyoung echoes from the hallway.

"Bye!" Seungcheol responds from all the way in the kitchen. He and Jisoo walk out the kitchen together, going over to their boyfriends that slept against each other. Jisoo kneels down, poking Jeonghan's cheek.

"Babe," Jisoo pokes his cheek again. "Let's go," he pokes again before finally dragging him off of Jihoon. Seungcheol does the same to his boyfriend, lightly shaking him out of his nap.

"Hoonie, you're riding with me, remember?" Seungcheol reminds his boyfriend, pulling him off the ground.

"So he isn't riding with us anymore?" Minghao asks as Seungcheol has to put Jihoon on his back because the sloth won't wake up.

"Nope, he's with me. I gotta make sure he gets inside," Seungcheol says, giving a warm look to his boyfriend on his back, patting the side of his thigh.

 Jisoo and Jeonghan leave together, followed by Seungcheol and Jihoon, and soon enough, it's time for Minghao and Wonwoo to leave. By that time, it was only them and Junhui and Mingyu left in the latter's house, chattering about when Junhui woke up from his surprisingly small nap. After about half an hour, Junhui was getting tired again, so he said his goodbyes and bounded back to Mingyu's couch.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow," Mingyu says, waiting with them at the front door. Wonwoo and Minghao nod, putting on their shoes and Wonwoo fishing for his keys in his backpack. Taking out his keys, he and Minghao wave goodbye to the tall sophomore.

"Wait, Wonwoo!" Junhui calls from somewhere else before Wonwoo and Minghao can make out the door. "Can you come here for just a sec?" The three at the front door share glances before Mingyu gestures for Wonwoo to go to Junhui.

"Um, okay?" Wonwoo reluctantly takes off his shoes, handing the keys to Minghao. "You can go to the car, just wait for me," he advises the younger boy as he walks down the hallway to the living room. Minghao shrugs, acutely wondering what Junhui needs Wonwoo for, but he'd rather not stick his nose into it at the moment. Saying what he hopes to be his last goodbye to Mingyu, he walks out the door and to Wonwoo's car.

Unlocking the car with his keys, he enters into the passenger seat and inserts the key into the slot to turn on the car. The radio begins to play the hottest pop hits. 'Boy in Luv' was the name of the song. It's a song he, Soonyoung, Chan, and Junhui are currently working on for dance covers, so he turns the volume up, dancing in his seat to the beat of the song, body following what he's watched and been taught.

Wonwoo comes from the house, waving his hand, and walks down to his car parked by the curb. He opens the driver's seat, smiling to himself when he catches Minghao dancing to the song. The latter blushes in light embarrassment, gradually stopping his movements.

"You know BTS?" Wonwoo asks, getting into the driver's seat. Minghao shyly nods.

"We're covering this song for dance," the younger answers.

"Really? You should teach me sometime then," Wonwoo suggests, putting on his seatbelt.

"You should join some time," Minghao smugly retaliates.

"No, I don't dance," the junior shakes his head. "Too stiff," he emphasizes.

"You asked that girl out for homecoming. Are you saying you didn't dance?" Minghao thought back to the time of homecoming, Wonwoo asked out the girl. He remembers being so bitter when he heard the news, though everything else seemed so blurry. It's not like he enjoys school dances anyways—too many teens in one building, it becomes a bit overwhelming.

"Yeah, we danced, but it wasn't anything special," Wonwoo shrugs it off, turning out of Mingyu's neighborhood.

"Nothing special?" Minghao questions, observing Wonwoo.

"For one, I stepped on her feet more than once," Minghao bites his lip and sucks in a breath, imagining the embarrassing apologies that would follow after. "Two, she was always looking off somewhere else; and three, I just felt nothing for her," Wonwoo finishes, stopping at a stoplight.

"Really? I thought you liked her," Minghao mutters bitterly to himself, though unfortunately Wonwoo heard him.

"What? I was sure that you, out of all people, would be able to tell that I was not enjoying my time with her," a slightly disbelieving grin grows on Wonwoo's lips.

"Then why'd you ask her out in the first place?" Minghao argues.

"Because she asked me out first!"

"Then why'd you say yes? We have literally been kissing for three years and you're suddenly dating another girl," Minghao refrains from slapping his hand over his mouth, biting his tongue instead. His last statement sounded too bitter and too jealous and too upset in his ears. He didn't want Wonwoo to know that thought, but things just like to slip out whenever he's in arguments. Stupid mouth can't keep shut.

There's a small pause before Wonwoo responds.

"Because I thought we called ourselves friends."

Something sharp pierces Minghao heart, causing him to feel breathless and lightheaded. Friends. _Friends_. Never in his life did Minghao hate to hear that word more than now because _damn_ that stung. And the fact that it's technically true makes it hurt even more. They've never declared love for each other, they've called themselves friends; they've never went farther than normal kisses, they've never went farther than friends. Everything they did always led to that word, as hard as it was to believe sometimes.

"But," _that can't be true_ , is what Minghao wants to say, wants to tell Wonwoo that they can't be friends, wants to tell him that friends don't kiss each other. But that's what everyone tells them, and they always respond with the same answer: " _we're just friends._ " What makes it a difference if Minghao were to tell him they can't be friends when he knows the answer all too well himself.

But...Minghao begs to differ, fighting against himself.

"But I don't want to be friends anymore..." He bites his tongue, regretting his choice of words as they enter into the air and clear like wisps. It was loud enough for Wonwoo to hear, and he knows there is no turning back. Biting his lip, Minghao braces himself.

"What?" Wonwoo slightly raises his voice, seemingly alarmed. Minghao averts his eyes so that Wonwoo isn't in his peripherals any longer.

"Nothing," Minghao quickly responds with a small voice, mentally slapping himself because he pretty much backed himself up into a wall after telling himself there was no turning back. Wonwoo's reaction wasn't exactly one he was expecting, which is why it frightened him a little, but then again what was he going to expect?

"Minghao," Wonwoo reaches over, hand on top Minghao's, but not necessarily holding it. "What did you say?"

Minghao can see his house in the distance after Wonwoo turns the corner into his neighborhood, but the car seems to be going so slow that Minghao knows that it's deliberate. And since no one was behind and waiting for them, Wonwoo had all the time in the world to drive as slow as wants until someone appears behind them. The world likes to be cruel on Minghao because he can't get his non-straight, panicked feelings straight. Minghao feels like he's suffocating, and he wants to leave the car as soon as possible.

"I didn't say anything," Minghao stalls, hoping for his house to just be in front of them already. Seriously, can Wonwoo drive any faster?

"No, Minghao. I'm serious. Why don't you want to be friends?" Wonwoo slows the car down to a halt, just a block shy of Minghao's house. He can leave right now. He can open the door and walk out so he doesn't have to deal with this at the moment. But he doesn't leave, seeing as Wonwoo has got him now.

"Look, Wonwoo, can this just wait for tomorrow? I really don't feel like explaining this right now," Minghao looks down at Wonwoo's hand, wondering why it's still on top of his. He really doesn't want to do this right now. It's only been a few hours since Minghao found out what his true feelings for Wonwoo are, and he was no where near ready to clearly expressing them just yet. There's a moment of silence between them, letting Wonwoo think of the choices. His hand pats his thigh with a small squeeze that doesn't fail to surprise Minghao.

"Okay. Do you promise you'll tell me?" Wonwoo looks at Minghao, holding up his pinky. The latter wonders what grade were they in to do pinky promises, swallowing his giggle of endearment before it passes his lips. Minghao reaches his pinky out to twist his with Wonwoo's. It almost lightens the mood, though Minghao still feels like the tension is pushing down his chest. Wonwoo pulls his finger away. Minghao puts his hand on the car door, about to leave, when Wonwoo suddenly snatches him by the collar of his shirt with one hand. It was such a harsh grab that it had Minghao crashing into Wonwoo's lips.

Surprised, Minghao doesn't immediately respond, frozen still as soft lips hastily move against his. It makes Minghao wonder how can soft lips feel so reckless on his, acutely reminding him of the first kiss he and Wonwoo shared all the way back in middle school. But that kiss had innocent amateurism that was unintentionally rough, this kiss has a long experience of kissing to the point when being rough is noticeably intentional. There was also a strong feeling in the kiss that Minghao can't exactly grasp just yet, but all he knows is that if the car's control center wasn't in between them, their bodies would be pressing up against each other in a heated kiss.

It's when Wonwoo swipes his tongue over his mouth that really sends Minghao reeling back to middle school and to the second before the countdown was up. Wonwoo was most definitely going to swipe his tongue over his lips if Minghao didn't immediately pull away that time in middle school. This is more like a completed version of that first kiss all the way back in middle school, the version that would've happened if Minghao didn't pull away.

Unsure of what he's doing or what is happening, Minghao just let Wonwoo lead him like he almost always has. The latter ran his fingers through Minghao's hair, an odd gesture that has the younger suddenly melting into the kiss, as if he wasn't frustrated with his own stupid mouth minutes ago. Wonwoo slowly presses his tongue into Minghao's mouth in a way that eases the latter into relaxing. It's only a brief moment that Wonwoo explores his mouth before he pulls away, both of them softly panting for air, and Minghao hopes the car is dark enough to hide his beet-red face.

He is unable to utter a single word to question what just happened, too breathless that trying to speak would be futile. His mouth remains slightly ajar only to take in small breathes that would sometimes get caught in his throat. His hand reaches for the door handle, eyes watching Wonwoo, who isn't looking at him, his eyes looking down at the dancing flower on top of his dashboard.

"See you tomorrow," Minghao quietly says with whatever air in his lungs he has left, opening the car door, the tension having snapped him. He scurries out the car and to his front door, grabbing the keys he left in his pocket. Minghao can tell Wonwoo's waiting for him to get inside by the curb before he drives off back to his own house, and Minghao thinks it's the sweetest thing he could do after that small argument, event, whatever what that was. He finally gets the door open and walks inside, listening to the sound of a car driving further away.

Minghao flees to his bedroom, having no need to say "I'm home" when no one was there to hear him. He shuts the door behind himself, back hitting and sliding down the wood. He covers his face with a groan, one pinky promise repeating itself a million times in his head.

"I'm gonna have to say it tomorrow," the sophomore moans with an incredible amount of realization, anticipation, and fear. It has not even been twelve hours since Minghao found out about his crush for the man he's been kissing for three years, and now he's supposed to confess that right away? It's terrifying, yes, but maybe good outcomes can come from it? Maybe they won't have to be just friends. Or maybe Wonwoo could just coldly reject him and end his suffering.

Minghao lets out a helpless whine, pulling his knees closer to his chest as he lays on his side.

"What am I going to do?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Edit: gdfi I forgot to finish one of the parts before posting kill me please and sorry about that)
> 
> Gdi I did it again. Does that end part count as angst??????? Do I have to add that as a tag?????? Idk but I swear I don't intend to keep it angsty so plz bare with me
> 
> I'm craving wonhao doods there's not enough of it ;-;
> 
> Thanxx for reading!! Kudos, comments, constructive criticism, whatever, do what you want :)
> 
> And yes, when Wonwoo said "you know bts?" That was supposed to be a pickup line.

**Author's Note:**

> [IMPORTANT]
> 
> I’m sorry. Prolonging this fic has been going on far enough and I think it’s just safe to say that it’ll never end. I tried to pick it back up a month ago but I kept feeling stumped, and I continue to feel stumped. So here’s my informal notice that this fic has been discontinued. I am truly sorry for those who have been waiting for this fic.
> 
> Thanx you to everyone who has read my fics! I’m sorry it has come to this, but just know this isn’t a promise. Maybe one day I’ll be back again, who knows ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯?
> 
> shit on me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/aegi_woongz) or on [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/abeeb) I give you permission
> 
> Thanxx again, it’s been great <3


End file.
